Sapphire Eyes
by AngelBabyGirl
Summary: It's three days till Christmas and Danny meets a new ghost girl. Who is this new ghost and why is she here? Story is better than the summary, I swear.
1. Intro

It was three days till Christmas, and Jazz Fenton was decorating the Christmas tree. Her brother, Danny, stared out the window at Amity Park, which was blanketed with snow.

_Another Christmas, another fight_, Danny thought to himself. Christmas was always a drag for Danny and Jazz because their parents would always fight about if Santa Clause was real or not. His mother, Maddie Fenton, always went for the logical way. She thought a fat man could not possibly fit down a chimney, nor could he fly around the world within ten hours.

His father, Jack Fenton, on the other hand, thought Santa was real and that he would deliver presents to all the good little girls and boys. Last Christmas, he proved a fat man could go down a chimney by actually going down the chimney himself. That was also the year Danny had gotten trapped in the ghost writers book, The Fright Before Christmas 2, since he accidentally destroyed the ghost writer's first book.

Danny sighed. Jazz looked up from the lights she was messing with. "Danny, if you're so bored, go to the park with Sam and Tucker."

Sam and Tucker were Danny's best friends. Actually, they were Danny's only friends. Sam was a slightly gothic girl and had short purple hair and purple eyes. She was rich, yet stayed away from popularity, even if it meant keeping her wealth a secret. She was always sarcastic, unless she really didn't want to, yet she always remained cheerful during the holidays.

Tucker was a computer geek and he knew it. He loved playing with technology, especially his PDA. Even though he could get pretty annoying with his computer junk, he usually always found a way to get Danny out of trouble.

"Okay, I'll go to the park. If you need me, call my cell." Danny got up from the couch and walked out the door towards Sam and Tucker's house.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They got to the park and immediately Sam started going around saying, "Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays. Happy Hanaka. Happy Kwanza. Happy…happy!"

"Could you stop that?" Danny asked her. He was always bitter during the holidays.

"Gee, what's gotten into you?"

"You already know about the fight between my parents."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'm just so cheery before Christmas."

"It's fine."

"Have they already started fighting?" Tucker asked.

"No, I have till tomorrow." All of a sudden, Danny's ghost breath went off. He looked all around for the ghost. He looked up and he saw her.


	2. She's A Writer's Daughter

**Okay people, this is my fifth story so I hope you like it. If you like Teen Titans, check out my other stories. I need more reviews! Anyway, here's chapter two of Sapphire eyes.**

The ghost girl sat on a tree branch with her legs dangling over the edge. She was watching a couple on the bench below her as the boy gave the girl a gift.

The ghost girl wore sparkle jeans, a white, long-sleeved turtle neck, and mid-shin, leather black boots with thick, two-inch heels. She had sapphire eyes and caramel brown curls that went down to the end of her shoulder blades.

Danny floated up next to her. "Well, I always say, it's easier to hit the enemy when she's not paying attention." He shot at her, but she easily dodged it. The couple below ran away in fright.

"Young Danny, let's not start a fight. If you let me speak, I will be polite," she said gently to him.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Can't you tell? I'm the ghost writer's daughter. I can tell you why I'm here, but why should I bother?" She did a flip in the air.

Haunted memories flooded into Danny's mind. He hated the ghost writer. If this girl was as she said she was, he should hate her too, right? Maybe not. She said she had a reason for coming, he should just play along till she tells why she's here.

"What's your name?"

"Ally, they call me, if you really must know. But why should I tell you, when you want me to go?"

"I don't want you to go, yet. Just tell me why you're here."

"I could cut it short, and tell you what you want. But knowing me, I'd much rather flaunt." She did a twirl in the air.

"Boy, this is bringing back memories," Sam said to Tucker.

"Just tell me why you're here!" Danny yelled, getting annoyed with all the rhyming.

"I'm here on behave of you, and all your confusion. To give you clues for three days, till you come to a conclusion. And on Christmas morn when the sun should arise, boy, you are in for one big surprise."

"What confusion?"

"Your confusion that…you know, makes you so blue. Keep your ears open, here is your first clue. Why, Danny, you know, the girl of your dreams. But don't overlook it, she may be closer than she seems." With that, Ally winked then disappeared in a swirl of sapphire smoke.

"Danny, what was she talking about?" Sam asked questioningly. Danny shook his head.

"I don't know," he lied. He knew perfectly well what the ghost girl was talking about. For about five weeks now he's been having the same dream. There was a girl, but he couldn't place who she was. He was there and Tucker and Jazz were there. He would run up to the girl, twirl her around and kiss her. It drove him nuts trying to figure out who the girl was.

"Let's go to the mall," Tucker suggested.

Danny shrugged. "Sure, why not."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Danny had just gotten out of the shower and changed into his pajamas. He yawned and walked into his bedroom only to find Ally sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing in my room!"

"Why, Danny, I must watch your every move. It's required of me, Daniel, I know you don't approve."

"Whatever, just get out!"

"As you wish, young Danny, but just so you know, Your parents won't fight about that whole Santa mojo." Ally disappeared in sapphire smoke and Danny yawned again.

Just then his father burst through the door. "Was there a ghost in here? We discovered ghost alerts on the Fenton ghost alert thing."

"No, Dad."

"Oh darn it. Goodnight, Danny."

"Goodnight, Dad."

His father left, but then his sister entered. "Goodnight, Danny."

"'Night Jazz."

Jazz closed the door and Danny collapsed on his bed. He sighed and started contemplating on Ally's words.

"Yah right. Mom and Dad always fight about if Santa's real," he yawned again and closed his eyes. "It's like a tradition. Them not fighting would like, break all the laws of their togetherness."

With that he fell asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**There's chapter 2. Oh and thankyou Phantomgirl for my review. I'll try to get chap 3 up, but i'm experiencing writers block. And if you got annoyed with the rhyming of 'The Fright Before Christmas' DON'T READ THIS STORY. I probably lost a lot of people, but hey, you win some, you lose some.**

**> C girl**


End file.
